Kimber Lee
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Collingswood, New Jersey | billed = | trainer = CZW Wrestling Academy Drew Gulak | debut = May 27, 2011 | retired = }} Kimberly Ann Frankele (June 27, 1990) is an American professional wrestler, valet, and model, known by her ring name Kimber Lee. Frankekle is best known for her time in WWE on the NXT brand under the ring name Abbey Laith. She was trained by Combat Zone Wrestling and is the first female to ever graduate from their training school. She was also the first woman to ever win the CHIKARA Grand Championship. Professional wrestling career Combat Zone Wrestling (2011-2014) After moving to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to attend college, Frankele began training at the Combat Zone Wrestling Academy. The first woman to graduate from the school, she debuted as a wrestler in 2011, using the ring name Kimber Lee. Her first match for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) came on October 9, 2011, in which she defeated Austin Uzzie in an intergender match. In February 2012, she defeated Nevaeh, before losing to Alex Colon. In June 2012, Lee joined Drew Gulak's faction, A Campaign for a Better Combat Zone. As part of the faction, Lee and Gulak feuded with Greg Excellent, defeating him and Mia Yim in a mixed tag team match in September. Two months later, Lee defeated Excellent in a singles match, before Excellent and Momma Excellent defeated Lee and Gulak. Throughout 2013 and 2014, Lee continued to compete in CZW, participating in both women's and intergender matches. She faced wrestlers including Neveah, Christina Von Eerie, Candice LeRae,Alexxis Nevaeh, and Jessicka Havok in women's singles and tag team matches. CHIKARA (2014-2016) Lee made her CHIKARA debut at King of Trios 2014: Night 1 in September 2014 as Princess KimberLee. She had previously made several appearances in Chikara's "Wrestling Is" sister promotions in 2013 and into 2014, both as a wrestler and temporarily as a valet for "Knight Eye for the Pirate Guy", the team of Jolly Roger & Lance Steel, whom she would eventually team with at the King of Trios tournament, losing in the first round to Gekido. She would later wrestle her first Chikara singles match, against Missile Assault Ant, in a losing effort. 2015 would become a much bigger year for the Princess, as she would partake in a 10-man match in the season debut event. When the new "Challenge of the Immortals" double round-robin tournament was announced, she was picked as one of the ten team captains, much to everyone's surprise given her rookie status. She then drafted what many considered to be a very motley crew as her team, in the form of her friend Jervis Cottonbelly and the previously comedic "jobber" duo of Los Ice Creams. This team were the definite underdogs of the tournament, spending multiple months without a win. But about midway through the tournament, inspired by Lee's leadership, they started picking up wins, and eventually went on a major surprise winning streak to close the season, bringing them within a stone's throw of being one of the final two teams. After the points-leader "Dasher's Dugout" had to forfeit their points, that put KimberLee's "Crown and Court" team in the finals. On December 5, 2015, at the season finale "Top Banana", "Crown & Court" won the Challenge of the Immortals tournament, defeating the monster "Wrecking Crew" team in the process. Later in the night, she then cashed in her "Golden Opportunity" after the main event, going on to defeat Hallowicked to win the Chikara Grand Championship. With the win, she became the first female wrestler to hold the top title in a major non-female promotion, but she lost the title back to Hallowicked on May 30, 2016. What Culture Pro Wrestling (2016) Frankele made her first appearance whit WCPW on October 6 when she challenged Nixon Newell for the WCPW Women's Championship at the WCPW Refuse To Lose Pay Per View event; Newell won the match after a controversial ending making Kimber Lee, who teased a face (Good guy) character during the match, attack Newell whit a chair after the match ended, establishing herself as a Heel (Villain). The next day on the fourteenth episode of WCPW Loaded Kimber Lee defeated Little Miss Roxxy in less than two minutes getting the 3 count after hitting a powerbomb; as Kimber tried to attack Roxxy whit a chair after the match, Nixon Newell went to the ring trying to stop her but failed and was attacked by Kimber whit the chair. The following day at WCPW True Legacy Kimber Lee challenged Nixon Newell for the WCPW Women's Championship once again this time in a street fight whit Melina being the special guest referee; Newell defeated Kimber getting the 3 count after hitting a Canadian Destroyer and retained her championship; Melina attacked Kimber after the match. This was Kimber Lee's last appearance in WCPW that year. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-2018) Frankele made an appearance on the December 7, 2016 episode of NXT wrestling under the name of Kimber Lee and losing to Ember Moon in a 3 minutes match. On January 4, 2017, WWE announced on their official website that Kimber Lee signed with the company and started training at the WWE Performance Center. On January 14, 2017 she made her return to the NXT rings in a house show teaming with Heidi Lovelace in a losing effort against the team of Aliyah and Liv Morgan in a tag team match. In the May 3, 2017 episode of NXT Frankele competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship, but was eliminated by Ruby Riot (formerly known on the independent circuit as Heidi Lovelace). In a NXT house show on May 13 she competed once again in battle royal to win an opportunity to face Asuka for the NXT Women's Championship later on the day but was unsuccessful, with Bianca Blair being the winner. She continued participating in house shows wrestling under her real name of Kimberly Frankele until she competed on the June 24 episode of NXT, debuting under the ring name Abbey Laith, teaming with Victoria Gonzalez in a tag match lost to Aliyah & Sarah Logan. On July 13, Laith entered the Mae Young Classic where she advanced in the first round after eliminating Jazzy Gabert. On July 14, Laith advanced in the second round after eliminating Rachael Evers. She then competed in the quarterfinals where she was eliminated by Mercedes Martinez. On October 4, Laith entered a Qualifying Battle Royal for the right to challenge for the NXT Women's title but lost to Nikki Cross. On October 27 Laith competed in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by Shayna Baszler. She went on to finish out the remainder of the year in house shows. Laith wrestled her final NXT match on March 2, 2018 losing to Vanessa Borne. Six days later on March 8, WWE announced that Laith was released from her NXT contract. Return to the Independent circuit (2018-present) After her departure from WWE, Frankele has returned to using her previous ring name Kimber Lee, which she used for most of her early career on the independent circuit. It was announced through Women's Wrestling Revolution's Facebook page on March 25, that Kimber Lee would make her return on April 5 at the Beyond-WWR Lit Up event, held by WWR and Beyond Wrestling. On that date, she wrestled in a Powerbomb.tv Independent Championship match won by defending champion Tracy Williams. Two nights later on April 7, Lee wrestled at AAW-FCP-REVOLVER Pancakes & Piledrivers II: The Indy Summit event to challenge for Fight Club: PRO's FCP Championship in a three-way match against Jessicka Havok and defending champion Meiko Satomura. Neither Lee or Havok succeeded in winning the title from Satomura on this occasion. She also on April 7, made her return to SHIMMER Women Athletes at SHIMMER Volume 100 where she defeated Samantha Heights. Six days later, Lee appeared on April 13 at AAW Never Say Die teaming with Jessicka Havok and Su Yung in a tag match won by Hudson Envy, Samantha Heights and Tenille Dashwood. During the second weekend in April, Lee returned to SHIMMER at Volume 102, defeating Delilah Doom. The following day at Volume 103, Lee won a four-way match defeating Mercedes Martinez, Rhia O'Reilly and Vanessa Kraven. At Volume 104, she had her first title match, challenging defending SHIMMER Champion Nicole Savoy. On April 27, Lee returned to Shine Wrestling at SHINE 50 where she wrestled against LuFisto for the SHINE Championship but did not succeed in winning the title due to scoring a disqualification victory. The next day on April 28, Lee returned to Beyond Wrestling, where at Beyond Welcome Home, Lee defeated fellow WWE NXT alumni Tessa Blanchard. On the second day of the Welcome Home event, Lee defeated LuFisto's Team PAWG ally Jordynne Grace. On May 5, Lee returned to CHIKARA at the CHIKARA The Infinite Gauntlet event entering the Infinite Gauntlet match that was won by Danjerhawk. She returned to the Queens Of Combat on May 19 during the second day of the QOC Royalty Returns event, where she lost in a title match against the defending QOC Champion Su Yung. On May 25, Lee captured her first title since returning to the independent circuit at the 2018 AAW Take No Prisoners event, where she defeated Jessicka Havok to win the AAW Women's Championship. During the following day at Beyond Solid Gold, Lee defeated Josh Briggs in an intergender singles match. Lee returned to Women's Wrestling Revolution on May 27 at WWR All Day where she defeated Penelope Ford. On June 2, Lee returned to F1RST Wrestling at F1RST Wrestling Wrestlepalooza XII where she defeated Hallowicked. Five days later, Lee returned to Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment at AWE Red Wedding, where she won a three-way match defeating Savannah Evans and Shotzi Blackheart. On the following day, Lee returned home to Seattle, Washington, where she debuted in the new promotion DEFY Wrestling, appearing at Requiem where she defeated Nicole Matthews. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Alligator Clutch'' (Double leg trap rana) **Powerbomb to Alligator Clutch **Armbar **''Yoshitonic'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''The Coronation'' (Reverse Viper Hold) **High-angle senton bomb *'Signature moves' **Palm strike **Brainbuster **Hurricanrana **Leg lariat **Release German Suplex **Bicycle Kick **Swinging Frankensteiner **Satellite Head Scissors **Split-legged jawbreaker **Sitout powerbomb, sometimes from the top turnbuckle **''Alligator Mutilation'' **Knife-edged chop **Magistral to Gedo Clutch to bridge pin combination *'Managers' **AKUMA **Alex Payne **Joe Gacy **Kevin Cunningham **Pelle Primeau **Ryan Slater *'Wrestlers managed' **Drew Gulak *'Tag teams and Stables' **Chicks Using Nasty Tactics (w/ Annie Social) **Kimber Bombs (w/ Cherry Bomb) **LoveLee (w/ Heidi Lovelace) **The Run-Aways (w/ Joe Gacy and Ryan Slater) **Campaign for a Better CZW (w/ Alexander James, Dewey Donovan, Drew Gulak and Mr. Tofiga) *'Nicknames' **"Bombshell" **"Princess Palmstrike" **"Queen" **Kickin' **The Princess That Saves Herself **Crown Jewel *'Entrance themes' **"The New Regime" by Kenny Wootton and Harley Wootton Championships and Accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Beyond Wrestling' **Tournament for Today Women (2016) *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Grand Championship (1 time) **CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with The Whisper **Challenge of the Immortals (2015) – with El Hijo del Ice Cream, Ice Cream Jr. and Jervis Cottonbelly **La Loteria Letal (2018) – with The Whisper **King Of Trios (2019) – with Ophidian and Lance Steel *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' **DCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Legacy Wrestling' **Legacy Wrestling Women's Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #18 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #90 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Championship (1 time, Current) **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cherry Bomb (1) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cherry Bomb (1) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Annie Social External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Washington wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Shore Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Olde Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni Category:Empower Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Champions